


natural selection (pitiful children)

by RenaissanceRagged



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Ableism, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceRagged/pseuds/RenaissanceRagged
Summary: Monaca Towa character study.Spoilers for DR:AE and similar content about it.





	natural selection (pitiful children)

(i.)

Applause ignites in the high up conference room, breaking through the barrier of corridors and a heavyset glass door to reach down to those below or encasing the elites chosen meeting place. 

The only one to witness it had been a child sitting on the navy carpet with a book and some crayons. However wonderful it would sound to a news reporter with a camera or the concerned public, the clapping of stiff-suited men was an occurrence that happened all to frequently to a kid taken on a business errand. 

Having a guardian working as a public figure was tiring to some, but it only got worse when the entire city praised your name. Or, the name of your hesitant guardian. 

Trips like these always surprised Monaca in some way. Every time she would get pulled into that limousine he would greet her with a straightening of his tie and nothing more. The effort her father put into hiding her existence from the public and then bringing her along to his office was confusing to say the least. Sometimes she had wondered what he would say to his citizens in there, if he’d claim to know the child who always manages to be in the corridor at the same times he’s there.

Knowing him, the only child he’d ever let in there was his son.

Monaca really hated waiting for him.

 

(ii.)

 

The thing about having servants was that they were never really just there to serve.

To someone who had been raised by a multitude of them, they were really just sad stories.

Mothers, sons and daughters and anyone who could have been something away from the people they have to worship. The clearest contrast between those who have power and those who don’t, literally hired to serve someone personally as if they were giving loose change to a first time babysitter.

They were not here to help. They did laundry, they cooked, they cleaned sure, but that is not their core purpose.

Monaca needed someone to watch over her.

A very simplified way of saying that her family truly did not have time for her, didn’t want to have to make time for her. Besides dead conversations and forced scoldings, the man in charge of an entire city had no time to deal with his daughter. Same with her brother, but she hadn’t known him much to begin with. 

The toys her father had bought her were all she was left with at her home. She’d get them to clean a mess she made on purpose, or ask questions she would never dare to ask someone at home.

Good things she had gotten out of them were secrets about her father, little ticks or embarrassments he has. Praise of her early craftsmanship, general gossip with specks of information she could use for a later time.

The worst thing she decided she had gotten was pity.

Monaca had never experienced it before, until a time where one of her newer nannies had heard of her living conditions. Warm towels stacked neatly on top of each other to make a makeshift bed, and a secure place to hide and eavesdrop. To talk about someone else hurting and then continue on with drabble about another topic struck a chord in her she didn’t even know she had. 

What a pathetic person.

 

(iii.)

 

The project was unquestionably a kind of success.

A violent fit of accusations crackled through the house like a thunderstorm, a completely professional environment broken down by an animalistic sort of anger.

It was an accident. A miscalculated mistake. 

So she may have let herself vent a little bit. A very simple mistake to make, just a tiny one. What she wasn’t counting on was being found, or in the least, found and not ogled for. The nanny who felt such pity and took no action, a woman so short and worn had stormed to her father to let him have it.

Attempting to whack him with a recently not-so folded shirt, the actual scene had gone on for about 2 minutes while it felt like an hour. A strange nauseating feeling bubbled up in her chest when the nanny was forcibly removed. Maybe she was sick of herself for feeling the same pity that had started this whole mess, or maybe she was angry at the relief the removal of the woman being gone had given her. Regardless, this was a success.

 

(iv.)

 

No matter what she had been told or what was expected of her to love, school had gotten tiring after her first week. 

Being put in the juvenile class at the request of her very authoritative father had soured her idea of school completely, whether it be due to her condition or personal matters she couldn’t really care less. 

What bored her more were the students.

At first, it was a bit of a scary event.

These children weren’t like the people she was so used to talking to. Not like the others her age.

Their experiences and feelings connected more. It made more sense, it was like meeting a real person for the first time.

To not know what they knew was terrifying. Other kids were like her, now. They may know something she doesn’t know, confirm things by being here and alive and acknowledgeable.

A false sense of hope, or despair. A new beginning. People to concede with.

They were all disappointing. To think, someone she had almost related to had just decided to give up. It felt all to real, finally meeting someone who could be equal to you and mean something and be someone to you, and have them just be pathetic.

Monaca has been trying to live from the beginning. Monaca would rather let the world burn beneath her than light herself up first.

She knew since she was smaller. She wasn’t born to live under a corporate shadow, or behind a bastard brother. She wasn’t going to try to prove herself to a useless woman like her mother. Monaca was not going to let insignificant people decide her fate.

And yet here these people were. People who compared themselves to her.

“Friends.”

They were like cattle. They followed each other in a dead shuffle to and from school, choosing not to do anything but living and have the gall to complain instead of being useful. Nothing to level the playing field, nothing but take their crappy existences and continue breathing and walking like sacks of dirt.

She wanted to scream. To push them, yell, snap them out of it.

It led to a little prank

 

(v.)

 

A gust of wind pulls them closer to the edge. The left wheel closest to her would shake and creak just the teensiest bit.

If she were to go just a little further, if she had gotten blown away from the small flush of air her body wouldn’t mean a thing to those who found her.

Suicide had become a casual thing. Children going missing, killing themselves, or running away was becoming the norm over the past year. Really, who would even notice this specific set of children?

It would be easy for them.

They have the medical files. A history of self harm.

Violent fits.

The crazy one in the family.

Whether it was the view of below that calmed Monaca’s nerves or the projection she had put on the ragdolls besides her, she had decided to let whatever fall take her hesitance with her.

A little bit of joking before she could continue bettering herself. Some sort of destruction to signify another round of ceaseless perseverance. 

They were so close to the edge.

The clouds rolled above the sky moving to cover the sun, and signalled the end.

The roof’s door swung open.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably seems a bit rushed but thats cause. It Is
> 
> i havent slept and thinking abt monaca is making me REALLY sad so i needed to post abt it khbHJBBJBJHS
> 
> i hope it was okay though!!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
